Separacion de dos almas
by Lizy-Aqua-Summoner
Summary: Daisuke,Riku,Risa y Dark tienen mas aventuras en el capítulo 4 cuando se encuentran con sus propios pensamientos... que ya está casi listo, sory por perder tanto tiempoooo es que tenía que estudiaaaarrrr esta historia es Daisuke x Riku,Dark x Risa
1. La espera termina

**Hola soy la autora de esta historia como por ahí se habrán dado cuenta de que esta historia viene de la serie, para el que no conoce la serie la historia cuenta de Dark y Daisuke que empieza cuando Daisuke (viva la redundancia) se transforma en Dark para seguir el legado de la familia (ser el ladrón de la familia), pero se le complican cada vez mas las cosas con la chica que le gusta y bla bla bla … todos los capítulos los tengo guardados por algún lado y los 4 siguientes en cuanto los pase a maquina los subo jeje **

**

* * *

**

**Separación de dos almas Capitulo 1: La espera termina.**

**Dark quería robar la piedra "Sanders"(piedracapas de hacer que Daisuke y Dark tuvieran una vida normal como dos personas diferentes).Pero para su desgracia el maldito deKrad, como siempre queriendo complicar las cosas trató de sacársela para perjudicarlos a los dos. Luego de muchísimas explosiones y escapes, Dark pudo escapar y volvió a la casa de Daisuke. Mientras Daisuke se cambiaba, Dark le explicaba lo que tenia que hacer para que el poder de la piedrase hiciera presente:**

**.Dark: Daisuke, tenés que invitar a Riku a salir mañana por la noche.**

**.Daisuke: noo! nunca! además me va a decir que no!**

**.Dark: eso que importa vos la besaste no? ahora arréglatelas solo.**

**.Daisuke: bueno pero si no lo logro lo haces vos.**

**.Dark: trato hecho.**

**Al otro día en el colegio:**

**.Daisuke: Riku!**

**.Riku: que queres Niwa?**

**.Daisuke: tenia que pedirte una cosa**

**.Riku: que cosa?**

**.Daisuke: yo. Bueno. Quería pedirte que... si querías que salir con migo**

**.Riku: Sos un mujeriego!**

**.Daisuke: No! Espera, eso no es verdad, te lo estoy pidiendo enserio (sujetandola del brazo)**

**.Riku: este...yo...bueno, está bien (mirando a otro lado)**

**.Daisuke: Gracias**

**.Riku: por nada (con algo de enfado)**

**Esa noche Daisuke la fue a buscar a su casa y camino al parque Daisuke empezó a hablar del colegio. Riku, completamente confundida sin saber que decir escuchaba para tener algo que hacer y no aburrirse(y no se acordaba el motivo por el que acepto ir). Cuando llegaron Daisuke y ella se sentaron frente al lago; Los dos miraron hacia el cielo porque las estrellas se veían hermosas...**

**.Riku: que era eso que querías decirme?**

**.Daisuke: espera, quería darte algo antes.**

**.Riku: que cosa? **

**.Daisuke: esto.**

**Daisuke saca la "Sanders" (acuérdense de la parte de arriba) de su bolsillo y repentinamente se transformó en un collar; **

**.Riku: que es...?**

**.Daisuke: es un collar...es para ti**

**.Riku: gracias, es muy hermoso**

**.Daisuke: Riku...lo que te quería decir...era que...que...**

**.Riku: que cosa?**

**.Daisuke: bueno...que...que...me gustas!**

**.Riku: ehhhhhhh?Ella, sorprendida se puso colorada e intentaba hablar pero no podía de los nervios:**

**.Daisuke: es que dije algo malo?**

**.Riku: no! no es eso, es que...**

**.Daisuke: si queres decirme algo decímelo de una vez.**

**.Riku: es que lo que dijiste tiene que ver mucho conmigo, y si yo no te digo nada te estaría escondiendo algo.**

**.Daisuke: que me estarías escondiendo?**

**.Riku: es que vos también me gustas mucho y……..**

**Daisuke lamiróyle sonrió,estaba mas colorada, parecía una lámpara. La agarró de los hombros y con un movimiento suave y delicado la besó.**

**.Riku: Daisuke...**

**.Daisuke: ...mejor vamos que es tarde, te acompaño.**

**.Riku: gracias **

**Después la acompaño a la casa. Lo malo es que Risa preocupada ni bien la vio llegar comenzó a correr hacia ellahasta donde estaba...**

**.Daisuke: mejor me voy**

**.Riku: si creo que es mejor**

**.Daisuke: bueno nos veremos mañana si? (dándole un beso en la mejilla)**

**.Riku: (toda colorada) si...**

**Mas tarde en casa de Daisuke:**

**.Dark: Daisuke, me sorprendiste, además el beso era una idea mía, jajajajajajajajajaja...**

**.Daisuke: NO! eso es mentira.**

**.Dark: ah, si? entonces como fue que la besaste eh?**

**.Daisuke: es que yo...ohh!**

**.Dark: ves, no tenés idea de porque viste? Bueno pasando a otro tema mañana en algún recreo transfórmate.**

**.Daisuke: ahora que tramas?**

**.Dark: nada, solo eso. Ah si! también la tenés que invitar a Riku .**

**.Daisuke: para que?**

**.Dark: vos queres volver a la normalidad?**

**.Daisuke: por supuesto**

**.Dark: entonces escucha bien el plan.**

**Dark le explico a Daisuke lo que tenía que hacer y al otro día en el recreo Dark invito a Risa para que esa noche fueran al parque. Daisuke un poco confundido por que no sabia lo que iba a pasar por la noche, así que estuvo en Venus todo el día hasta que llamó a Riku para invitarla también. Esa noche Dark le dió la otra mitad del collara Risa y le contó una leyenda sobre esa joya...**

**.Dark: la piedra de este collar cuenta la leyenda que si sus dos partes se unen ocurrirá algo mágico e inigualable**

**.Risa: y quien tiene la otra parte del collar?**

**.Dark: no lo sé, pero puede ser cualquiera.**

**.Risa: ohhh! quisiera saber lo que pasaría...**

**Luego Riku apareció encontrándose con Risa, y Dark se escapó. Risa vio que su hermana traía la otra mitad del collar...**

**.Risa: no puede ser! vos la tenés!**

**.Riku: que cosa!**

**.Risa: la otra mitad del collar!**

**.Riku: ah! esta?**

**.Risa: si! ven vamos a unirla!**

**.Riku: estas segura?**

**.Risa: si segura.**

**.Riku: bueno me convenciste. pero después explícame que es lo que haces acá**

**.Risa: OK! Dale!**

**Al unir el collar un brillo resplandeciente apareció frente a ellas...luego Risa se dió cuenta de que estaba sola...**

**.Risa¡Riku! donde estas!**

**.Dark: tranquila. no pasó nada**

**.Risa: Pero...**

**.Dark: sabes?hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo…**

**.Risa: que cosa?**

**.Dark: Yo…Te Amo…**

**El se inclino y le dio un beso, en ese momento era como ver en un espejo la misma acción pero con dos parejas diferentes. El collar comenzó a brillar y hubo un silencio repentino, cuando abrieron los ojos, Daisuke tenia a Riku contra el y unos metros cercanos se encontraba Dark de la misma forma con Risa. Se empezaron a reír (se estaban muriendo de la risa). Pero el problema fue que, al llegar a la casa de Daisuke la madre de ambos no sabia que hacer, estaba sorprendidísima. Mas tarde en la habitación de Daisuke el hacia algo para el colegio y Dark, que mas que estar acostado en el sillón. Pero al otro día a Daisuke le esperaba una sorpresa...**

**Continuara... **

**

* * *

**

**Notas de La Autora **

**Que tal? que les pareció el primer capitulo eh? para los que no conocen la historia busquen en el buscador "D.N.Angel" y averigüen de que se trata si no fíjense en mi pagina Web http/groups. que el informe de la serie lo voy a subir pronto jeje bueno por ahora eso es todo y los próximos capítulos los voy a ir subiendo cuando los pase... bueno me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	2. El viaje a la playa

**Hola a todo el mundo! Como andan? Acá les traigo la continuación mejorada (me renové media historia ya jajaja) bueno eso es todo lo que tengo para decir… nos vemos al final Sayonara! **

**

* * *

****Cáp.2: El Viaje al Mar **

**Daisuke iba camino a la escuela cuando se encontró con nada menos que las gemelas Harada cosa que luego se fueron los tres para el colegio. Mas para la tarde estaban todos muy emocionados por una noticia que les dió Saehara… **

**.Saehara: ATENCIÓN TODO EL MUNDO! EL PRÓXIMO LUNES NOS VAMOS A IR DE VIAJE AL MÁR! **

**.Risa: Enserio! QUE BIEN! **

**.Riku: no es para tanto Risa… **

**.Risa: Está bien… **

**El Lunes Siguiente: **

**Era un día precioso, Daisuke, Riku y Risa estaban con sus maletas para ir de viaje en la estacion de trenes…**

**.Daisuke: (Pensando) Falta poco para que nos vayamos espero que Dark no se haya olvidado de lo que le dije.**

**.Riku: Daisuke... (con un cara suplicante) te vas a venir al compartimiento conmigo!**

**.Daisuke: está bien (con una sonrisa)**

**Poco después dentro del compartimiento que les indicaron a ellos:**

**.Daisuke: este...Riku...yo quería hacerte una pregunta...**

**.Riku: que?**

**.Daisuke: para mi… es algo difícil preguntarte…**

**.Riku: vamos, preguntá!**

**.Daisuke: vos... (Tomando aire) queres ser mi novia?**

**.Riku: que! (Con la boca bien abierta)**

**.Daisuke: si queres ser mi novia?**

**.Riku: … Daisuke…**

**.Daisuke: te digo, no es necesario que me contestes así que no te preocupes jeje (algo despreocupado)**

**.Riku: No, no digas eso! además vos me gustas mucho y te correspondo así que mi respuesta es Si!**

**Daisuke le sonrió y la miró con ternura luego le preguntó si quería alguna cosa para comer o tomar pero ella respondió que no. Un poco después Daisuke vio que Riku estaba muerta de frío (y obvio allá era invierno), así que se sentó bien al lado y le puso su campera, Riku se hizo medio la que se despertaba, se le acerco al oído y le dijo "te quiero mucho", Daisuke la abrazo! Y la apoyo contra el… Un rato después...**

**.Daisuke: levántate un minuto**

**.Riku: eh? (Está mas dormida que un oso en hibernación)**

**.Daisuke: te quiero dar una algo...**

**.Riku: que…un regalo? **

**.Daisuke: no.**

**.Riku: y entonces que?**

**.Daisuke: esto... Daisuke se inclino un poco hasta llegar hasta sus labios y así un juguetear entre sus labios por un montón de tiempo sin observar la mirada de envidia de Risa por un pequeño orificio en la pared… **

**.Risa: Ohhh (de mala gana), mi hermana esta re-emocionada por estar con su príncipe azul y yo estoy mas aburrida... ¡DARK?**

**Dark estaba apoyado sobre la ventana (estaba volando). Risa abrió la ventana y lo dejo entrar para que estuviera con ella por lo menos hasta que llegaran a la estancia en la que se iban a quedar por un mes (¡Que bien! Un mes)...**

**.Riku: al fin llegamos**

**.Daisuke: pensaste que nunca llegaríamos eh?**

**.Riku: si, nunca me imagine que íbamos a llegar tan rápido a este hermoso lugar.**

**Los dos se tomaron de la mano y fueron a donde les indicaba la profesora. Luego cada quien a la habitación… **

**.Profesora¡Todos elijan un compañero de habitación y luego daré las llaves! **

**Daisuke y Riku se fueron a su habitación, y Risa estaba muy aburrida por estar sola en su habitación así que empezó a quejarse:**

**.Risa: Es aburrido estar sola y mas en una habitación para 2!**

**.Dark: Entonces para que estoy yo eh?**

**.Risa: Dark!**

**.Dark: Pensaste que no iba a venir, eso fue un error grande**

**.Risa: perdóname...**

**Yendo para otro lado lo tenemos a Daisuke en líos:**

**.Saehara: Daisuke! Tengo que preguntarte algo**

**.Daisuke: que cosa?**

**.Saehara: Que tenés con Riku eh?**

**.Daisuke: No te lo voy a decir!**

**.Saehara: Dale, o queres que comente que son novios?**

**.Daisuke: Si decís una palabra te mato!**

**.Saehara: no te creo nada**

**.Daisuke: a si! Toma! **

**.Saehara: (llorando de la alegría)** **Daisuke! Me golpeaste! **

**.Daisuke: (pensando: "¿Estará Loco?") Está bien Saehara mejor me voy… **

**Daisuke lo mando de vuelta a su habitación volando. Pero Riku se dirigía hacia la habitación de Risa, solo que al entrar se llevó una gran sorpresa…**

**.Riku: que? Como? Cuando? (ella no sabia que Dark estaba ahí)**

**.Risa: solo quería hacerte una pregunta**… 

**.Riku: que cosa?**

**.Risa: Que pasó con Daisuke ¬¬…?**

**.Riku: nada de nada**

**.Dark: no te creo, además Daisuke me lo contó**

**.Risa y Riku¡Pero como hiciste para que te cuente!**

**.Dark: Fácil, el es mi hermano (estaba muy divertida para el la situación)**

**.Risa y Riku: que! Como! Desde cuando!**

**.Dark: desde siempre.**

**.Risa: Entonces vivís con Daisuke?**

**.Dark: si**

**.Riku: que quilombo!**

**.Risa: no esto es fantástico! (ˆˆ). Porque justo en la casa de Daisuke...**

**Riku luego le contó a Daisuke quien termino en shock dos horas, hasta que Riku lo despertó como pudo y se fueron a la playa toda la tarde para tranquilizarse porque esa noche iba a ser la prueba de valor. Esa noche Riku estaba de los nervios por que eran los primeros en ir y una vez adentro... **

**Continuará **

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora**

**Por favor si les gusta la historia comenten onegaii que quiero saber si les gusta. Bueno por ahora tienen que esperar al próximo capítulo jajajaja bueno nos vemos Sayonara!**


	3. La Prueva De Valor

**Hola que tal al fin escribo de nuevo pensé que me iba a olvidar de escribir así que traigo el tercer capitulo de ésta historia tan rara. Nos vemos al final MATTA NE.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La prueba de valor **

**Un rato a la tarde Risa y Riku...**

**Riku: Risa quiero preguntarte algo**

**Risa: si, que?**

**Riku: vos y Dark...**

**Risa: si, porque?**

**Riku: COMO PUDISTE...**

**Risa: (interrumpiéndola) tu me venias a hablar de eso no es verdad?**

**Riku: (sonrojada)en realidad si...**

**Risa: todavía nada? (si no se dan cuenta de lo obvio bueno,tienen que empezar a pensar de esta manera)**

**Riku: n-n-no!**

**Risa: entiendo, y que pensas al respecto?**

**Riku: no lo sé**

**Risa: es normal**

**Riku: ah si?**

**Risa: obvio, Dark y yo tuvimos esa conversación el otro día.**

**Riku: así que fue el otro día cuando llegamos?**

**Risa: si.**

**Riku: Risa... yo quiero, pero no sé si el...**

**Risa: preguntale.**

**Riku: NO! COMO VOY A HACER SEMEJANTE TONTERÍA**

**Risa: entonces arréglatelas (se va corriendo)**

**Riku: Risaaaaa (porque será que siempre meto la pata)**

**Riku, Daisuke y Risa con sus compañeros se dirigieron a la playa donde se llevaría acabo la prueba de valor; Riku y Daisuke estaban un poco asustados en cambio Risa tenía un humor de estar por el piso...**

**Risa: (donde estará Dark?)**

**Riku: Risa, deja de pensar , ya va a venir**

**Risa: pero es que...**

**Riku: (interrumpiéndola) pero es que nada, podrías prestar atención estamos por entrar ya.**

**Risa: pero...**

**Riku: pero nada, ya va a venir, cálmate**

**Risa: es que me preocupa**

**Daisuke: vamos nosotros chicas con cara de extrañeza a las dos**

**Riku: entonces vamos!**

**Cuando entraron todo estaba tranquilo, pero cuando llegaron hasta un puente en una sala gigante comenzaron a caminar y la marea comenzó a subir...**

**Risa: no creen que hay mucha humedad?**

**Riku: creo que tienes razón**

**Daisuke: no miren hacia abajo pero creo que la marea está subiendo**

**Riku: ES VERDAD LA MAREA ESTA SUBIENDO MUCHO! (cara de desesperación)**

**Daisuke: CÁLMATE RIKU!….e-e-este….DAAAAARK**

**Dark: acá estoy tarado**

**Risa: Dark (esperanzada)**

**Dark: BUENO VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ DAISUKE !**

**Daisuke: si pero vos volas, yo no!**

**Dark: Ah! me olvidaba, Emiko te envía algo, toma**

**Una luz sale del bolsillo de Dark y se acerca hasta Daisuke, Esta se rompe y aparece un...bueno no se que es exactamente, un With...**

**Daisuke: y esto?**

**Dark: es Wind**

**Daisuke: Wind?**

**Dark: es otro demonio creado por Towa**

**Daisuke: enserio?**

**Dark: si tarado, que no entendes, Wind es tuya**

**Daisuke: A-A-A-AH! BIEN VAYAMONOS DE AQUÍ**

**Krad: _creo que no lo harán _**

**Dark: que haces aquí?**

**Krad: solo a llevarme a las vírgenes divinas**

**Daisuke y Dark: ESO NO TE LO PERMITIREMOS!**

**Krad: creo que no**

**Daisuke: Wind! DESPIERTA!**

**Wind: gyu!**

**Demonio lila con ojos verdes, desplegando sus alas elevó a Daisuke en el aire con Riku en brazos mientras Dark hacía lo mismo con Risa (obviamente con With) trataron de escapar de las garras de Krad y...**

**Krad: NO! (elevando mas el nivel del agua)**

**Dark: BASTA!**

**Con una de sus plumas Dark hizo explotar la cueva y salieron volando. Todos miraron hacia el lugar que estaba incendiándose rápidamente mientras se dirigían al hotel...**

**Dark: Daisuke! Acá nos separamos**

**Daisuke: de acuerdo**

**Daisuke fué a la habitación con Riku y los dos se prepararon para ir a dormir cuando el se le acercó y le susurró al oído:**

**Daisuke: dormimos juntos?**

**Riku: (con cara de sorprendida) bueno está bien, creo**

**Los dos juntaron las camas y se acostaron; Riku se le acercó y se resguardó en sus brazos...la pequeña Riku sentia un calor muy intenso … un calor casi inexplicable… en su origen muchos dirian que los dos estaban bien calientes…pero, no era simplemente eso… era distinto raro… (tan raro que ni la yo podria explicarlo bien aunque ya pase por una cirscunstancia como esa) Un rato después ella empezó a hablar, tenia una pesadilla, y se despertó de un brinco… se incorporo y grito….**

**Riku: DAISUKE! **

**Daisuke: que pasa Riku? RIKU! QUE TE PASA?**

**Daisuke hizo todo lo que pudo para calmar los nervios de Riku… no tuvo otra opcion que…. Bueno…. Ya todos sabemos que opcion … que siempre es una mala excusa pero queda bien…. BUEEENO! Simplemente la beso… **

**Daisuke: estas bien?**

**Riku: (lo abraza) tengo miedo**

**Se aparece un relámpago colándose por la ventana…**

**Riku: KYAAAA! (lo abraza mas fuerte) Daisuke protegeme!**

**Se oye el estruendoso trueno a lo lejos…. La pobre chica se desespera cada vez mas… hasta que…..**

**Daisuke: cálmate Riku, estoy con vos amor**

**Riku: que?**

**Daisuke: mi amor, te amo**

**Riku: lo besa yo también**

**Daisuke: calmada ya?**

**Riku: creo que si**

**Daisuke: bien...**

**Otro rayo produce una momentanea luz…. Haciendo que Daisuke pueda ver a travez del camisón de la que a partir de esta noche seria algo mas que su novia….**

**Daisuke: Estas hermosa mi amor… te ves genial …**

**Riku: Ah! Si viste….**

**Totalmente despreocupada, Riku, al darse cuenta de lo que sucede se cubre y disimuladamente dice:**

**Riku: solo me lo puse para no tener calor! **

**Daisuke con un gesto dulce se acerca lentamente hacia ella; Ella se extraña pero ve que no es nada raro y se relaja, el la besa y la acaricia con suavidad haciendo que ella comience a excitarse… En ese momento sus ojos se entrecruzaron y se miraron fijamente uno al otro y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente...unos cuantos minutos después ambos estaban desnudos y comenzaron a hacer algo que no se imaginaron jamás en sus vidas que iban a hacer juntos...**

**Riku: Daisuke…..**

**Daisuke: te amo (con agitación)**

**Riku: yo también...**

**...mas a la madrugada Riku se despertó y vio que aun era de noche sintió la respiración de Daisuke junto a ella y luego se acurrucó en sus brazos...**

**continuara...**

* * *

**JAJAJAJA! M e encanta escribir bueno, la historia se esta poniendo interesante no? Les comento que Daisuke va a tener mucho que hacer en los próximos capítulos junto a Dark.**

**Respuestas a preguntas lógicas:**

**¿Como hizo la gente para salir de la cueva? Krad los llevó a todos al hotel con su magia jajaja (se que es ridículo)**

**Ahora estoy con mucho que estudiar… Para este y el capitulo 4 me ayudaron bastante bueno ****SAYONARA! **


End file.
